1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a microlens, a microlens, an optical film, a screen for projection and a projector system.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes lens portions of a lenticular sheet included in a screen for projection, as shown in FIG. 11. The lens portions are in a shape in which a plurality of half-cylindrical shaped cylindrical lenses 80 are disposed on a transparent substrate 4 so that their longitudinal directions are parallel. The lenses have a function to diffuse light to the longitudinal direction and perpendicular direction. For this reason, the lens portions of the lenticular sheet have an effect to enlarge the visible range of the image or the like projected on the screen. Specifically, the effect is to enhance or improve visibility from directions other than the front of the screen. For example, the shape is shown inrelated art document Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-31842 (FIG. 44). The lens portions of this lenticular sheet are generally manufactured by molding resin by an injection molding machine using a die.